<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the many ways by palalabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326048">the many ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu'>palalabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sleepy boyfriends [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Lando Norris is a brat, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Selfish.”</p><p>Lando shakes his head cheekily. “Just spoiled.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sleepy boyfriends [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the many ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re wasting the day in bed. Even with sheets and pillows surrounding them, Lando’s head is cushioned on Carlos’ arm. They’re lying facing each other. So close Carlos could see where the blue starts and where the green ends in Lando’s eyes. Tracing every moles on his face. Pressing the shallow dip of dimple on his cheek. And Carlos runs his hand along Lando’s skin, down his back. The tip of his fingers whisper against the skin on the small of his back. And Lando shivers beautifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos presses his palm there. Anchoring him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I’m with you like this,” he says, couldn't tear his eyes away from Lando, “I feel like my heart is about to burst with love for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando’s face changes then, reddens. Lips clamped. Carlos realizes, the brat is trying not to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lando!” Carlos whines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! But who says things like that IRL.” Lando’s eyes sparkle with mirth, and it’s hard to stay irked. So Carlos pretends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend.” Carlos throws his hand up in frustration. “Obviously I just did it, no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to pull away. But Lando brazenly presses himself against Carlos and hugs him properly instead. His face is hidden against Carlos' shoulder. Body still shaking with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you!” Lando mumbles the words into Carlos’ skin to soothe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only replies to Lando in an annoyed grunt. But he could feel Lando’s grin anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos is content. He’s settled. Like he won't need anything else in this world when he has Lando in his arms. Carlos wasn't lying. His heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> filled with so much love for Lando that his chest tightened and all that he could breathe in is Lando and his scent, his giggles, all his attitude--the brattiness, the sweetness. Carlos is greedy and he wants it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches the tail of Lando muttering his name, so he hums into the mousy brown curls in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you do know that I love you, right?” Lando sounds unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Carlos pulls away so he could cup Lando's face in his hands and look into his eyes. “Of course, Bebé.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando’s eyes are searching. A glimpse of insecurity that Carlos has to face every now and then even though Carlos has told him, they love differently. Carlos’ emotion is fierce and intense, he feels his love in every single part of his body. And it has to be displayed, otherwise he’s going to explode. But for Lando, Carlos is an inherent part of him. Carlos is just there. Carlos has to be there, or otherwise he isn't whole. Lando doesn't need the grand gesture, because he already loves Carlos for being there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And both are valid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos just has to kiss him. Because it’s the one way they could both understand. And the way Lando melts instantly under his touch is what fuels the fire inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He breathes the words into Lando’s lips. “So much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you? Even though I never tell you that I feel like my heart is going to burst…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Carlos really can’t deal with his boyfriend sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...with love for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando’s giggle is so infectious, Carlos can’t stop himself from smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does sound corny now that I’ve heard it myself,” he admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not, Carlos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop laughing then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos covers Lando’s face with his palm to at least muffle him. “I’ll just send you heart emoji next time,” he sulks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando takes Carlos’ hand away from his face and interlace their fingers in exchange. “No. The emojis are mine. You have to say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you can laugh at it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Selfish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando shakes his head cheekily. “Just spoiled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carlos raises his eyebrow. “So it’s my fault too?” Lando nods and his grin widens. “Fine.” Still Carlos pulls him impossibly closer. “But I better receive a block of heart emojis on my phone within the next five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before Carlos could press their lips together, Lando sneaks in a bright, precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>